parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's Surprise Party Part 2
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Kai-Lan: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Hoho: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Wubbzy: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Daizy: I Wonder Where They Are. *Child: A Clue! *Kai-Lan: What'd You Say? *Child: There's a Clue! *Hoho: You Found a Clue? *Wubbzy: Where? *Child: There! *Daizy: Where? *Child: Right There! *Kai-Lan: A Clue! *Hoho: You Found a Clue! *Wubbzy: On That Tape! *Daizy: Nice Job, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Kai-Lan: Notebook, Right!, How Do We Draw Tape? *Wubbzy: I Know How to Draw Tape, I'll Show You, First, We Draw a Circle, and a Line Down Here, A Line Here for Tape, and a Circle for the Outside, There, Tape. *Daizy: Tape is Our First Clue. *Kai-Lan: So What Can We Do With Tape to Finish Getting Ready for The Surprise Party? *Hoho: Oh, Oh, Maybe, We Can Stick Tape Into Something Like a Box. *Wubbzy: Good Idea, Hoho! *Daizy: But Let's Keep Looking for Clues. *Mr. Salt: Hi, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Mr. Salt. *Hoho: Nice Hats! *Mr. Salt: Thanks, Hoho, We Need Some Help in the Kitchen. *Kai-Lan: Let's Go, Go, Go! *Mr. Salt: Oh Dear. *Wubbzy: Woah! *Kai-Lan: The Hats are Almost Falling! *Mr. Salt: Oh No! *All: Few! *Daizy: That Was Close! *Joe: Oh, Hi, I'm Still Helping Mailbox, But, It's Still My Birthday, Maybe Later, We'll Do Something Special. *Mailbox: Joe! *Joe: Coming, Mailbox! *Mr. Salt: Come On! *Kai-Lan: Look! *Mr. Salt: This is Where Having Joe's Surprise Party! *Daizy: Ooh! *Wubbzy: Uh-Oh!, Look! *Hoho: There's Joe! *Mailbox: We Need Water! *Kai-Lan: We Don't Want Him to Look Inside the Window and See Us Setting the Table! *Mr. Salt: It Will Ruin the Surprise! *Mailbox: The Roses Really Need Some Attention! *(Window Closes) *Daizy: Few!, There! *Kai-Lan: Joe Didn't See Us. *Mr. Salt: Let's Put Out the Party Hats. *(Setting Out Party Hats) *All: Uh-Oh! *Wubbzy: We Need More Hats! *Mr. Salt: How Many More Hats Do I Need to Finish Setting Up the Table? *Hoho: Three! *Mr. Salt: Three?, Oh Yeah, One, Two, Three. *Periwinkle: Here You Go!, Three Hats. *Daizy: Thanks, Periwinkle. *Mr. Salt: And Thanks to You Too! *Kai-Lan: Your Welcome, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: One, Two, Three! *Wubbzy: There! *Hoho: The Hats are Ready! *All: Yay! *Periwinkle: Now You, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Can Help Me! *Kai-Lan: Sure! *Wubbzy: We Love to Help! *Periwinkle: I'm Putting Out the Plates, They're Green and Orange, Two of Joe's Favorite Colors. *Daizy: Green! *Hoho: Orange! *Kai-Lan: Green! *Wubbzy: Orange! *Periwinkle: Hmm, What Color Comes Next? *Daizy: Green! *Periwinkle: Oh, Yeah, Green! *All: Green, Orange, Green, Orange, Green. *Wubbzy: It's Next in a Pattern. *Kai-Lan: The Table is Set! *All: Yay! *Periwinkle: Thanks A Lot! *Wubbzy: Your Welcome, Periwinkle. *Mrs. Pepper: Wow!, The Table Looks Great! *Hoho: Thanks, Mrs. Pepper. *Mrs. Pepper: Do You Want to See Joe's Birthday Cake? *Kai-Lan: Yeah! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! *Daizy: We Love to See Joe's Cake! *Mrs. Pepper: Come On!, It's Almost Finished! *All: Wow! *Hoho: It's Perfect! *Mrs. Pepper: I Just Need to Add a Candle, Since Joe Likes Squares, I Want to Use the Candle With The Most Squares, Which Candle Has the Most Squares? *Wubbzy: That One! *Daizy: In the Middle! *Mrs. Pepper: In the Middle?, Oh, Yes!, This Candle Has The Most Squares! *All: One, Two, Three! *Mrs. Pepper: Joe Will Love It! *Kai-Lan: Super! *Mrs. Pepper: Vuala, The Cake is Finished! *All: Yay! *Mrs. Pepper: Thank You, So Much. *Daizy: Your Welcome, Mrs. Pepper. *Slippery: Cool Cake! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Slippery! *Slippery: Oh, Hi, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy, Do You All Wanna See Joe's Present? *Wubbzy: Sure! *Slippery: Great!, Come On, Look!, We Made the Present Ourselves. *All: Wow! *Daizy: That's a Cool Present for Joe! *Slippery: We're Gonna Give It to Joe at the Surprise Party! *Hoho: What Present is This? *Slippery: It's a Game, "Pin the Beak on the Duck" *All: (Laughing) *Kai-Lan: Super Present! *Slippery: See You at the Surprise Party! *Daizy: Bye, Slippery! *Wubbzy: Let's See How the Beak Looks. *Kai-Lan: Oh, The Beak Comes Off! *Hoho: Yeah! *Child: A Clue! *Kai-Lan: There's a Clue? *Wubbzy: Where? *Child: Under the Beak! *Daizy: Under the Beak? *Hoho: Oh, There is a Clue! *Kai-Lan: And It's On Joe's Present! *Wubbzy: Okay, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Daizy: Notebook!, Right, So, Joe's Present, We Draw a Rectangle for the Bottom, and the Top, Then We Draw a Head for the Duck, It's Eyes, It's Beak, His Body, and His Wing, There, Joe's Present, Our Second Clue! *Hoho: What Was Our First Clue? *Child: Tape! *Kai-Lan: Oh, Tape! *Wubbzy: And Now, Our Second Clue is Joe's Present. *Daizy: What Can We Do With Tape, and Joe's Present to Finish Getting Ready for The Surprise Party? *Kai-Lan: Maybe We Can Wrap It as a Present for Joe. *Wubbzy: Good Thinking! *Hoho: But We Need to Find One More Clue. *Mr. Salt: Psst, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy, I Need Your Help Again! *Kai-Lan: Sure, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: This Way! *Wubbzy: What is It, Mr. Salt? *Joe: Hello? *Daizy: (Gasps), Listen! *Joe: Where is Everybody? *Hoho: It's Joe! *Kai-Lan: He's Right Outside! *Joe: Hello? *Wubbzy: Oh No!, We Don't Want Joe to Come Inside and See the Decorations for His Birthday Party! *Joe: Hello? *Blue: (Barks) *Kai-Lan: Good Thinking, Blue!, Will You Go With Blue and Make Sure Joe Does Not Come In the Kitchen? *Mr. Salt: You Will? *Wubbzy: Oh, Thank You! *Daizy: We Want His Birthday Party to Be a Big Surprise! *Hoho: Remember, Don't Let Joe in the Kitchen! *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: Oh, There You Are, I've Been Looking Everywhere for You, Hey, Do You Wanna Go to the Kitchen? *Child: No! *Joe: Go?, I Should Go Inside? *Blue: (Barks) *Child: No! *Joe: No? *Mailbox: Uh, Hey, Joe, Uh, You Don't Need to Go Inside. *Joe: Oh, Mailbox, Hi. *Mailbox: Uh, Come Get the Mail Instead, Follow Me! *Joe: Okay, I'll Get the Mail Instead! *(Mail Call) *Joe: It's Mail Time, Come On! Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas